


Never knew what I needed

by KB0821



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Fluff, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB0821/pseuds/KB0821
Summary: When you ask your Goddaughter how her first day of kindergarten was, she told you that it was supercalifragilisticexpialidocious and… oh yeah that you should totally marry her teacher.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 8
Kudos: 246





	Never knew what I needed

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late but I'm loving Brittana these days. Hope this fic turns out alright.

Ally Barbra Fabray- Berry at four years old is the very definition of a mini Rachel Berry. From the brown hair to the cute height, down to the dramatic meltdown in Target when Quinn refused to buy her a new toy and the insistence of wearing her tiara on her first day of Kindergarten.

But unlike Rachel, who sometimes makes you wants to run your Audi straight to a lamp post, You absolutely adore the little drama queen. You don’t know why either. You're not a kid person at all, but you loved Ally the moment you saw her bundled up in a star speckled blanket.

You love the little kid so much and that is why you’re here at 4 pm waiting in Morrissey’s Steakhouse with Quinn instead of doing yoga.

You usually reserved this place for big events like birthdays, anniversaries or the time you and Quinn top the bar exams. But today deserved another reservation because it was Ally’s first day of kindergarten. The little queen deserves the best dinner even if she just orders the mac and cheese and vanilla ice cream with sprinkles from there.

“Sorry you’re missing your yoga class for this.”

You just shrug before smiling knowingly back at your bestfriend.

“Nah, I stop going there anyway.”

Quinn could already tell the whole story from the one line and with a reprimanding tone told you, “Oh no. you didn’t.”

“I didn’t what?” You played dumb, your eyes still locked on your phone and the hot barista you’re sexting with this moment.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“What? She’s flexible.”

She just shakes her head, not everyone is meant for the committed to one forever lifestyle. “Ass.”

“Yup. She got a nice ass too.”

“Oh here they are.”

Quinn Fabray can make grown ass men cry in the courtroom but she’s so whipped for her girls. Rachel Berry isn’t perfect at all, you can probably write a whole series of chapter books based on her imperfections. Sure, she is the most sought after Broadway star and she could be gorgeous in some angles but other than that nahhh…

But not for your bestfriend. Quinn Fabray is composed and carved with perfection yet the moment they met in college, Rachel turned Quinn into a stuttering mess. And after almost ten years and a little Ally Fabray- Berry later, Rachel Berry is still not close to perfect, but Quinn looks at her like she’s her entire world.

And you don’t know if you’re that selfless to find someone you’ll share your life with. A person who you could brush away their imperfections. You also love nice things (nice is the understatement of the century) and you don’t mind spoiling them. You don’t know how to spell it out to them nicely if they buy you things that isn’t worth a month’s paycheck.

“Auntie Santana!” The four year old gasped dramatically like she haven’t seen you in forever. “You came.”

“Of course I did. It’s your big day andddd… big girls deserve big gifts.”

You pull out the frozen paper bag from behind your seat and the expression on Ally’s face is priceless.

Quinn is giving you that disapproving look because you’re spoiling her daughter again but you know deep inside she’s happy.

“What do we say, Ally?”

“Thank you! You’re my favorite Godmother!”

“Your uncle Kurt doesn’t count, Ally.” You corrected her. “I’m glad you love it.”

“I do, it’s a perfect gift for a big girl like me.” She flips her brown hair, with a confidence only the daughter of Rachel Berry has. “In kindergarten, we don’t nap.”

When the waiter walks in with a booster seat, Ally was quick to raise her little hand in the air and says,

“I don’t need a booster seat, that’s for babies.” She said even if the table is only level up to her neck.

Quinn leans over to her wife, “I guess she’s gonna have a meltdown around 8.”

“Make that 7.” Rachel whispers back. “So, baby, tell us how was your first day? She refused to tell me anything. She said she wants to say it in front of everybody.”

“Oh, it was supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.”

For someone who can’t properly pronounce her “R” just yet, she sure did a heck of a good job pronouncing it.

“She loves Mary Poppins.” Quinn reasons out.

“How are your new friends and how is Ms. Brittany?”

“Ms. Brittany is so funny.” The four year old giggles that it made all the adults around her fall for her a bit more. “She makes these silly voices when she was reading Green Eggs and Ham. Aaaand she does this funny dance that made Bobby stop crying because he was missing his mommy. Ms. Brittany is really, really, really amazing…”

And then she turned those deep brown eyes straight at you and the next words that’s gonna come out of her mouth will change your life forever.

“You should totally marry her, auntie Tanny.”

It was a good thing you weren’t drinking anything or you would have spit it out on the 100 dollar steak you are eating. But Quinn and her dwarf of a wife thinks it was the funniest thing they ever heard and just burst out laughing.

“Is she pretty?” You tried to brush it off.

“Mommy said you should marry someone because they have a big heart not because of how they look.”

You sat there completely stunned, ignoring Quinn and Rachel mentally giving each other highfives.

“So, she looks like Gollum then?”

“Who’s Gollum?” The four year old tilts her head questioningly.

“Your mommy Rachel should know, they’re twinsies.”

“shu-“ Rachel then realized that their daughter is around and told you, “Hush you.”

*

True to what they were saying earlier, Ally was knocked out close to seven o clock with a spoon of mac and cheese in her mouth that both Quinn and Rachel and yes, you just have to take pictures of.

You walk back home to their townhouse and stick around with a glass of wine, while Rachel and Quinn tucked her in bed. It was around 8 ish when Quinn joined you in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass.

“So, is she hot?”

Quinn just laugh that Quinn Fabray laugh, “Oh my God, you’re so shallow.”

“What? If your daughter wants me to marry her teacher, at least I have to know I’m not going to marry a fucking troll.”

“So, you’re gonna marry her then?”

“If she’s a troll that has tons of gold and riches under her bridge, sure why not?”

“You’re terrible.” Quinn points out before pouring herself another glass.

“I’m honest.”

“Fine. We had a parents’ orientation and you know when you see someone and you just trust them? That’s how it was when we first met her, like this person is going to be awesome for Ally.”

“She has a trustworthy face?”

“You know what? Let’s have a deal.”

“What am I getting out of this?”

“Listen.” And when Quinn ask anyone, even you have to sit up straight and give your full focus. “Get to know her first, without looking at how she looks.”

“I don’t see the part of me winning here.”

“You meet someone you might actually fall for is the winning part.”

“Look Quinn, you know before anybody else that I don’t do sweet girls. I can’t go date someone who reads ham and cheese.”

“Green Eggs and Ham.”

“Whatever.” You roll your eyes at her correction. “And do silly dances. I like my girls, you know?”

“Slutty?”

“Sensual Quinn, sensual.”

“Oh, alright.” Quinn just shrugs but from the looks of it, it’s like she knows something that you don’t. And you’re not sure you want to find out what it is.

*

You thought the whole Ally playing your winggirl is over and done, when you haven’t heard about it for two weeks. But you should have known the way that Ally strikes, she is Quinn’s child after all. They are never rash and always calculating, laying out the set pieces, thinking ten steps ahead before making their move.

And it looks like it took Ally two weeks to get her point across as she handed you a note when you came over for dinner.

“My teacher gave me a note,” Handing you a piece of folded pink paper.

“What?!” Rachel gasps dramatically as if Ally just admitted to committing felony. “Ally Fabray- Berry, what have you done?” She was about to snatch the note away but Ally move away.

“It’s for Auntie Tanny, mom.”

“Why?” You scoff. “Is she suing you and you need a lawyer?”

“You know baby, mommy is a lawyer too. I’ll probably do it pro bono because I love you.”

“Quinn,” Rachel narrowed her eyes at her wife, to which Quinn just wink back at her. “I would prefer if you take this matter seriously.”

But as soon as you read the note with a phone number and the words call me written in crayons, you immediately laugh.

“Did you write this?”

“What? No.”

“It’s not good to lie, Ally.”

“Ummm maybe. You’re going to message her, right?”

“And what if I don’t?”

And just like a tiny Quinn Fabray should, she looks at you and said,

“You totally should.”  
*

Day 1

And you don’t know what came up to you that night (must be the veggie lasagna) but you decided to just play along with whatever Ally is planning and finally text.

Santana: Hi, I’m Santana, Ally’s Aunt. For some reason she gave me this note scribbled in crayons with this number on it.

It didn’t take more than a minute for your phone to vibrate.

Teacher: Ahhh so you’re the infamous liar.

Santana: Wait… did you just call me a liar?

Teacher: She said that’s what you do for a living. You make sure the bad people go to jail. She said her mommy Quinn is a really good liar too.

As you read that, you burst out laughing.

Santana: Kids do say the darnest things, huh?

Teacher: Tell me about it. I’m Brittany Pierce and it’s nice to finally talk to you.

Santana: And you’re the infamous teacher who reads with silly voices and does funny dances.

Teacher: Yup. And I do a pretty legit rendition of Let it go too… just you know putting it out there.

You ended up scoffing at the cocky remark before almost bursting into a laugh.

Santana: So cocky.

Brittany: It’s in my job description. I should know how to make voices, dance to baby shark and memorize let it go.

Santana: I’m glad to hear that my god daughter is getting the quality education she deserves.

Brittany: With their tuition fee worth a penthouse in Manhattan? You betcha.

Santana: Ahhhh… so you must be a baller then.

Brittany: Yup. I’m laying down on cold hard cash right now.

You don’t remember a time that a girl had ever made you laugh this much in a text or any conversation at all. A girl who can keep up with you and banter with (you banter with girls for a whole different reason). And for a kindergarten teacher, you didn’t expect her to have such crude rumor.

The conversation ended around close to midnight. If you were being honest with yourself you two could probably talk until the mornings. But you realized that you both have to adult. She has to deal with 25 4 years old and you have to deal with adults who acted even worse. You wished her a good night and for what felt like forever you slept with a genuine smile on your face.

*

Day 8

Santana: So actually Quinn made a deal with me that I need to get to know without seeing you.

Brittany: Hahaha. If it makes you feel any better, I haven’t scared the living crap out of my kids yet. Babies? No comment but yes, four and five year olds can look at me all day.

Santana: That is very reassuring.

Brittany: I’m glad. So when is it time that you can see my face?  
Santana: Oh wow, I thought being patient is a must for kindergarten teacher.

Brittany: It is. But with a name like Santana Lopez, I can’t help but be curious, you know? So far, all the Lopez I know are sexy.

Santana: Oh yeah? How many Lopez do you know?

Brittany: Jennifer Lopez and ummm… ahhh… George Lopez?

Santana: George Lopez?

Brittany: Funny guys can be sexy. So, what happens if we meet and you realize that I have just a meh looking face?

You actually haven’t thought that far ahead, all you know is talking or more of texting Brittany has been the highlight of your days.

Santana: We could be friends.

Brittany: Friends? I think I would love that.

*

Day 15

Santana: I think I would really love to finally talk to you.

Brittany: Ahhhh I knew it, you finally want me to sing to you Let it go.

Santana: Into the unknown actually.

Brittany: Oh. She’s up to date. Sure. Let me do some vocalization first and I’ll call you in about 10 minutes.

Santana: Hahaha. You’re freaking nuts.

Brittany: you love it though.

And after two weeks of this girl making you laugh and smile so easily, Santana doesn’t think that’s the only thing she loves.

You keep staring at her message and you bet you have a stupid grin on your face, until it dawns on you.

“Oh shit…” She’s going to hear your voice. You don’t know how she’ll take your voice, it should sound sexy, right? Most of the girls you dated gushed about your smoky voice, you have to blame your nicotine habit for that.

But what if-

“Oh shit.” You look at your phone and sees the name Brittany flashing and you internally panic. You should just turn your phone off or something. But you’re Santana Lopez and after what felt like forever you finally met someone you actually enjoy conversing with. You can’t let things like this freak you out.

“Ummm hello?”

“Hi, Ms. Santana Lopez?”

“Wha-

“We have your pizza ready here downstairs, we could bring it to you if you like?”

“Wait- I didn’t-“ But before you decide if you should refuse free pizza, you hear the sound of sweet giggling on the other line. “Brittany?”

“Hi.”

*

Day 17

“Sometimes I really have no idea why I fucking become a lawyer, you know? If the judge is going to play fucking favorites.” You sucked in a deep breath before continuing your rant. It was just one of those days where nothing is going right with this case. Then you realize who you were ranting too. The woman who you’re sure has no mean bones in her body. You suck in another deep breath before saying, “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t unload this on you.”

“One of my students stuck a cheerio in his nose if that will make you feel better.”

Day 18

“Delivery for Ms. Lopez?”

Mercedes looks up from the document you two are reviewing, and looked at you with a curious quirk of her brow.

“Anything I should know?”

You didn’t answer her, but the goofy smile on your face must be telling enough as you read the little note attached to the cupcakes.

San,

Cupcakes makes our lives infinitely better. Hope your day is much better. TTYL!

Britt

Day 21

“So Rachel watched A star is born the Lady Gaga Bradley Cooper version the entire nine months when she's pregnant, that's why Ally is name Ally.”

"Makes some sense. Better than I thought that they want her name close to Halle."

You chuckled back, “So?”

“I’m curious… how is Rachel as a mom?”

“Rachel? Surprisingly chill actually.”

“Lies.You don’t have to lie to me, you know?”

“No, I’m serious. She’s probably one of the best parents I have. Her and Quinn.”

“Really?” You asked, still quite unconvinced.

“Really. I’m surprised too actually. Our school pretty much have the kids of rich and athletes and you know Reality stars. And Rachel Berry is quite up there too. I seen her in Broadway so I was expecting a diva, like my kid is perfect and all that.”

“Ally is perfect by the way.”

“She sure got her mommy Rachel’s voice when she throws her tantrums. But yes, as I was saying Rachel and Quinn, they told me that they want Ally to learn that she’s not always going to be first. Rachel specifically told me that it’s going to be tough but they want Ally to learn that she’s not always going to be the star, that it’s okay not to be perfect, and to sing just because she loves to sing not because she wants to be the best.”

Santana finds herself smiling at the other line,

“They’re good parents.”

“They’re amazing parents.”

*

Day 24

So, who’s your worse parents?”

It was a Thursday night and you have been talking to Brittany everyday for what felt like weeks now but you don't know if that will ever be enough.

“Oh, you know we sign a confidentiality agreement.”

“I’m a lawyer so I’m sure if I read through the fine print hard enough I can find a loophole in that.”

“TMZ much?”

“Oh c’mon, just spill.”

“I don’t know. I can’t tell you that the worse parent I had was someone who think he’s the second coming of Jesus and his wife got legit butt implants.”

“Oh fuck really?”

“Their kid is okay, but what do you expect from them?”

There was a pause in the other line and you imagine her thinking on what to say next,

“You know I could teach them how to read and write and count and add, but what I really want to teach them is how to be good people, you know?”

You hear a certain tone in her voice that you haven’t heard before. It was a mix of seriousness and a bit of frustration and you wished you can take it away from her.

“And they’re kids, they’re gonna push the boundaries. They’re gonna make mistakes and I get that and it’s okay. It doesn’t make them bad, it makes them children. But I want them to learn that if they hurt someone or if they broke a rule that there is going to be a consequence and sometimes parents…” you hear it again, a sigh of defeat now. “Parents refused to see it and instead shield their kids from it. And in the end, it’s going to be on the kids not on them. I’m sorry I’m letting this out on you…”

It took you a while to catch your breath, but when you do you softly confessed.

“Did I ever tell you you’re amazing?”

“Tell that to Mr. West.”

“I’m composing him a 10 paragraph letter now.”

*

Day 27

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Hmmm… I know you’re the one who send those gorgeous red roses for teacher’s day.”

“What? I just want to say that I appreciate you and what you do.”

“Thank you.” Her voice is sweeter and less teasing than earlier. Thank God it’s just a phonecall because you can’t imagine how you’ll react when she teases you for your blush.

Day 32

You know there is no one else to blame but Mercedes for this and of course lots of tequila. You’re surprise you aren’t passed out yet or in the ER from all the alcohol. It must be the high tolerance that you develop throughout law school which is why you’re standing there.

You politely decline at first, wanting to just hang out for a little to celebrate Mercedes’ winning her case. If you are being honest what you really want is to go back home, snuggle in bed and talk to Brittany for the rest of the night.

But they egg you on. That’s the disadvantage of being friends with lawyers, they know exactly how to push buttons. They teased you for having that goofy smirk on your face everytime your phone lights up. They were surprised to learn that you haven’t seen her yet, knowing how picky you are when it comes to your hook ups.

But Brittany is more than just a hook up. She makes your day with every phonecall. She knows when you just want someone to bitch to or when you just want to listen. She’s funny and witty and caring.

You then hear someone oohing at the background. It must that idiot Sam, saying that Santana Lopez might finally be in love.

To prove them wrong, you guys had a bet that you’ll take a shot everytime you smile when you read Brittany’s text.

And for someone who can keep a resting bitch face your entire life, you ended up almost dying from alcohol poisoning after twenty minutes of smiling nonstop from Brittany’s messages. You finally told her, you’ll talk to her later.

And soon, one celebratory drink turned into floor, until you didn’t know how you ended up in your bed instead of some dumpster alley.

And you didn’t know what have gotten into you, (oh yeah the alcohol) but your hand fumbled for your phone scrolling until you are calling Brittany’s number.

“Hey sexy…”

“Hey yourself.” A very sleepy sounding Brittany answers from the other line.

“Did I wake you?”

“No. I was sitting patiently at home, waiting for your call.”

“You ass. What are you wearing?” You slurred and wait did you just ask her that?

“My Lion onesie?”

“God, you in a tail and a mane, that’s so fucking sexy, Ms. Pierce.”

“You should see me in my Elephant onesie, with a trunk and floppy ears.”

“I can’t wait. What about you? What are you wearing?”

You really are going to blame it on the alcohol, but you’re feeling bold tonight when you send Brittany a picture of you and your black lace lingerie.

Brittany: Haha. Cute.

Her text sobered you up pretty quick. You called her back and she answered on the first ring.

“Did you just say I looked cute?”

“Yup. You’re a cutie patootie in your black undies, Santana Lopez.”

“Take that back.”

“Only if you take it all off.”

“Ohhh… you’re going on the naughty list, Ms. Pierce.”

“So totally worth it.”

Before you know it, you are throwing your bra and panties off on the floor, spreading your legs open as you take a picture.

It’s harder than you thought but after 27 pictures, you decided to finally send the 28th one.

You thought she fell asleep, it was close to 2 am after all. You can’t imagine how she’ll react when she wakes up in the morning and sees you spread eagled.

You decide that maybe you should just go to bed too but then your phone started vibrating back to life.

“Hey-“

“You… are… fucking… gorgeous… baby.”

You don’t know what was making you delirious, the way she pants softly at every word or from the new nickname.

Her voice is reduced to a breathy whisper, and if you listen real closely you can hear a bed creaking that is surely ain’t yours and soft wet noises.

“Ummm… are you- ummm…”

“Touching myself from your fucking hot picture?”

“Ummm-“

“What do you think?” She whispers, this time the faint noises grow louder and her soft pants had turned into moaning.

“I think you’re being unfair, so unfair. Britt. I gave you that photo while you only gave me the one from earlier.”

And you know you’re drunk, you rub your eyes as you look at her photo, does she really have a four pack abs? Her NYU shirt pulled up high enough to show her breasts without showing her nipples.

What a fucking tease.

The call ended before you know it, and it sobered you up instantly at the thought that you made her upset. You are ready to call her up with an apology when you receive a message from her.

“Fuck.”

Fuck indeed because you were just expecting a photo but what Brittany send you was enough to make you delirious. A ten second video of two long, gorgeous fingers thrusting deep into her pink flesh.

“Fuck.”

You repeat the video over and over again to which you’re sure if it’s still legal anymore. She’s dripping wet for you and she looks so, so, so delicious. You can’t wait until you could taste every drop of her in your tongue.

You lick your lips at the thought and you decided right then and there that fuck it.

Fuck all the rules that you guys have, you’ll deal with the consequence later as you call her to facetime.

“Shit.”

You curse once again when she picked up and all you could see is her fingers driving inside of her faster.

“Baby, right there.” She said from the other line.

And after coming for the third time that night, you’re already thinking of sending Mercedes the most expensive edible arrangements that can’t be seriously all that healthy if its dip in that much chocolate.

*

You woke up that morning with a pounding headache and aches in all the right places, when you feel your phone vibrating right beside you. Whatever sleepiness you have left was instantly wiped away when you see that Brittany wants to facetime with you.

After all the dirty, dirty things you two did last night, you don’t know if you’re ready to finally actually see her.

Wait… how do you even look? You must look like such a hot mess right now. A naked hot mess. You fought your hangover, tripping to get to your dresser and slipping in a bathrobe.

You look like you had great sex. Maybe she’ll feel flattered from this post sex look. You took a deep breath, might as well rip this bandaid off and finally slide the call button ready to tell her.

“Ha! You lo-“ When you stop breathing as your brown eyes fell on the bluest eyes ever.

God. She’s so fucking beautiful like this, blue eyes still hazy with sleep, blonde hair all messed up and that sex soft smile.

“Hi?” It’s her. And for the first time, you don’t hear that confident, playful tone and instead you’re listening to this soft, shy version of her.

You gulp as you see those luscious long fingers run through blonde locks before she smiles at you again.

“I know I lost, but when I look at you right now, San. You’re so gorgeous, I feel like I won the lottery.”

You’re so sure that you’re blushing from that confession. She must have taken your silence as disappointment as her face looks back at you worriedly.

“You don’t ummm regret it, do you?” She shyly confess. “I ummm I’m sorry if I’m not too-“

You snapped out of your lovesick daze when you realized you’re making her feel like she’s not pretty enough for you. And yes, she’s drop dead gorgeous at 7 am in the morning, and you can’t help but be jealous from all the little kids that get to see her all day.

But her being gorgeous, it’s just a plus. You knew for awhile that you were in trouble when you’re smiling nonstop at the thought of her.

“What? Fuck no. The drinks yeah maybe but what happened? God no. It was fucking amazing, Britt. I’m sorry… I’m just… you’re gorgeous.”

She smiles softly once again, “You’re one to talk. But yeah, I ummm...” As she cast her blue eyes away, She's so soft and shy that morning and you can't wait to finally see her. "I know we promised to be friends, if we're not really physically attracted to each other, but I don't know if I could just be friends with you." Then her whole face blushed a deep red. "I mean, not because we did what we did last night but because-"

“I know exactly what you mean, I want to be that one who makes you laugh and smile, Britt. The one who you lay it all out when you have a terrible day at school.” You confessed. “and I can’t- I can’t even imagine if we ummm…”

“If we ummm… what, Santana?” You hear the teasing tone in her voice.

“You know what I mean.”

“I don’t actually.”

“I mean, when I fuck you senselessly.”

“Oh.”

You shot a triumphant smirk mostly to yourself for finally shutting her up.

“What time do you have to work?”

“In an hour.” She said as you see her fingers slide down. You bite your lower lip, your fingers tiptoeing lower too before you tell her.

“We have time.”

*

Day 37

You don’t ever remember to be this nervous on a first date. Actually dragging Quinn to go shopping with you and trying to think of what you should do on your first date with Brittany. And after a month, you two are finally going to meet and you don’t know if your heart can make it.

And when you finally saw her all blonde and blue eyes with that quirky smile and legs that go on for decades. The first thought in your head was, she can’t be real. No, she can’t be. You should totally sue Apple because of how Brittany looks in facetime pales big time in real life.

It’s just not fair. How could someone this unbelievably gorgeous, incredibly funny and have the biggest heart in the world just exist?

“Hi.”

“Ummm hi.”

Once again, she turned you into a stuttering mess. You don’t know why you’re even shy, every night for the past week you two have been pretty much doing each other in facetime. But now that she’s right here in front of you, looking like she stepped out of a magazine, you don’t know how to even greet her. A handshake, a bow, a polite hug?

But all your anxiety and apprehensions were instantly wiped away when you feel a soft kiss on your lips that lingered longer and longer until someone bumped into you in the sidewalk.

“This is okay, right?”

“W-what?” You asked, your mind still delirious from your kiss.

“That I ahhh kissed you? I mean we are kinda dating now, right?”

“Are you kidding me?” You gently brush your lips against her knuckles. “After I knew how many fingers you want?” You heard her laugh and even if you heard it more than you can count on the phone, seeing the way her blue eyes twinkle and that crinkly nose she does and the way she parts her lips as the sweetest sound comes out, you instantly regret waiting this long to finally meet her.

But at the same time, knowing her for who she is before her Goddess looks could blur your thoughts it makes it worth it. She is so worth it.

“I would really love to take you out tonight for dinner, Ms. Pierce.”

“Only if you let me buy you drinks after, Ms. Lopez.”

“Deal?”

“Deal.”

*

“Last Call for alcohol!”

You turn to your Philip Patek, and you can’t imagine a watch worth almost a Kia is going to stray you wrong when it says that it’s almost 5 am.

She doesn’t even notice it, not even glance, not even a breath. For all she knows, you just got your watch from Macy’s.

And you can’t help but smile at that.

Usually when you’re out on dates, the ladies never hesitate to fuss about it. And you have to thank Beyonce for that, you know there’s a good reason she put it in her song or maybe because Rolex doesn’t really rhyme with “dick”.

You chose a quiet lounge bar for your third bar, with soft jazz music playing in the background and both your hands playfully tangled with each other as you talk about everything and nothing at all.

You look down and notice that you two barely touch your drinks. That both of you are more into the conversation than drinking.

“You’re sleepy?”

And after waiting months to finally have her, you smile and said,

“No. Not at all.”

*

“I didn’t strike you for a boobs girl.”

You teased as she’s been going to town on your boobs. Not that you’re complaining, especially with her tongue to be that magical but you need that talented tongue going somewhere else.

She let go of your nipple with a pop, looking up to you with those hooded eyes filled with so much want.

“I’m more like a Santana kind of girl.”

“Santana kind of girl?”

“It means… I absolutely…” She kisses you in between your heaving breasts. “Adore…”

Another kiss on your armpits that is enough to make you giggle.

“every…”

A kiss in your elbow…

“Inch…”

A kiss on your eyebrow.

“Of you…”

*

“How many fingers do you want, love?”

“T-two… two baby.” She said between her pants.

You smile between your kiss, and when you heard her gasp when you easily slipped in three, you knew you made the right decision.

*

This is going to be your third orgasm in the last hour. You’re a heaving, shaky mess in her bed and you’re seconds away of going out of your mind. But you hold it in, you want to make it last longer especially when her fingers inside you just feel so damn good.

“Just let it go, baby.”

You gasp for a completely different reason, before narrowing your eyes at her and smacking her playfully in her ass, “Oh no, you didn’t.”

She peck your lips softly before saying, “I totally did.”

*

“You know Ally finally told me why she wants me to marry you.”

It’s strange how you didn’t freeze up or want to jump out of the window after hearing the “M” word. Usually when dates and hookups casually slip that between orgasms and post morning sex, it turns you to an Olympic runner. But when Brittany says it, you couldn’t help but bury a smile in her neck.

“Oh why?”

“So she can be a flower girl.”

You narrow your eyes at her.

“I knew it.”

*

Day 309

Quinn teased you that these Children performance is more for the parents than it is for the children. It’s like an Oscar of five year olds with all the celebrity parents. But you didn’t care for any of that, in fact you only care for two in that whole auditorium filled with stars.

The cutest little four year old in a duckling costume, Ally Fabray-Berry and-

You look around the auditorium, wondering where your blonde Goddess is? When-

“QUACK!”

“What the fuck-“ You felt your heart jumped out of your Chanel suit as a gigantic yellow duck wave her gigantic yellow wing at you.

“This is a G rating show, Ms. Lopez that kind of language isn’t allowed here.” The duck scolds you.

“You scared the sh- you scared me, Babe.”

“I know…” The duck chuckled, actually covering her beak with her wing as she laughs. You don’t know whether to be amused or annoyed at it. “I can’t imagine what your clients would feel that big, bad lawyer Santana Lopez is scared of a duck.”

“You know what I feel like eating for dinner, babe? Some roast duck.”

She gasps before a giant wing smack you playfully on the butt, “Meanie. I’m mad at you, but you look so hot.”

“And you look yummy.”

But before she can retaliate, you see a bunch of little ducklings slowly swarm around her.

“MS. PIERCE!”

“Quack?” She points her wing at herself questioningly.

The little ducklings chuckled at her silliness. You couldn’t help but smile at your girlfriend seeing her with the kids. Even in a duck costume, it’s quite obvious how much she adores the children and with the way they laugh whole heartedly as she waddles behind them.

“I got to go.” She whispered and you realized she was talking to you. Then, you felt a gigantic duck bill on your lips (whole face actually) and before you know it, you have just been kissed by a giant duck.

“Sorry.” She says although you could already hear the smirk in her voice. “Muscle memory. Love you.”

She says so sweetly before she waddles playfully.

It’s been almost a year since the two of you started dating. And of course, it wasn’t always so perfect. You both have little quirks that drive each other batshit crazy, like her only eating the marshmallow lucky charms, or she can’t stand how you overwork yourself or when she won’t kiss you when she knows you have been smoking, but you know there is no one else more perfect for you.

She never buys you expensive gifts but you realize you must be turning into a romantic sap when you save all those notes she sneak around your apartment.

You both met each others friends too. During dinner, you’re convince that your friends love Brittany now more than you. Your so called friends are giving you that teasing look when you brush Brittany’s blonde locks behind her ear or when she kiss you on the cheek when she had to go to the bathroom. And when that idiot Sam teased again that you’re oh so in love, you just smiled and instead of taking a shot, you raised your glass because there is nothing else is worth cheering for, than being with the girl of your dreams.

And yes, you can’t imagine a future without waking up to a pouty, messy haired blonde. These days, your heart soars at the thought of maybe someday, a little blonde blue eyed baby popping in the sheets between you and Brittany.

“Did I- Did I saw that right?” Quinn approached you with an amused look on her face, interrupting your thought. “Did a giant duck just kissed you?”

“No, it smacked me in the face with its beak.”

Quinn started laughing, shaking her head as you feel your entire face blush.

“Not into sweet girls who read Green Eggs and Ham and does silly dances, huh?”

And you know in your head, you’re still not into sweet girls, but when you looked up and sees your girlfriend in her duck costume quacking along as little ducklings dance happily around her, you know that you just made an exception.

For Brittany S. Pierce will always be an exception.

And as your hand held tightly to the square blue box in your pocket, you know that Ally is so right about her teacher.

You should totally marry her.

The End


End file.
